JADE la Reina de Egipto
by Jadeisthar
Summary: el rey a escogido a un sucesor para que cuendo muera ocupe el trono, kaiba, yugi y pegasus iran a egipto por diferentes causas y marik hara cumplir un trato...
1. la historia continua

Hace muchos tiempo un poderoso y valiente faraón llamado Atem estaba decidido a casarse y dar un heredero ya que su imperio que en ese entonces abarcaba todo el mediterráneo y mas. Sus consejeros decidieron que si seiba casar debería de ser con una mujer de la realeza mejor dicho con una princesa de SANGRE PURA todas las familias de la realeza proponían a cada una de sus hijas pero todas eran rechazas excepto una llamada JADE los rumores sobre la belleza de aquella muchacha de linaje puro hija de uno de los faraones habían llamado la atención de Atem y de la corte real: Era jade una bella, hermosa y todos los adjetivos que se le parezcan la describían como mas bella que el sol mismo, RA hecha mujer o la belleza encarnada pero su descripción es fácil: alta, piel clara y delicada, grandes y bellos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas o cambiaban a un azul turquesa o zafiro, una cabello magnifico que le llegaba hasta la cintura ondulado y de color grisáceo, era de rasgos finos y elegantes, de un cuerpo extraordinariamente bello también la consideraban mas bella que todas las diosas juntas! Jade vestía con una túnica verde jade bordada con oro y estaba lujosamente con ese metal llamado solo para dioses (el oro). Una mujer con esa belleza así es capaz de lograr lo que ella desee decía su madre muy orgullosa a las demás esposas de el faraón Said (padre de jade) Said decía que su hija valía mas que todo el oro del mundo o mas que cualquier hijo varón que pudiera tener. Jade era la hija menor del faraón contaba con 15años su madre ranya había tenido 4 hijos varones y las otras esposas de said le dieron puras hijas pero ninguna ni por nada lograba al cansar la belleza de Jade a la cual la trataban como una bella muñeca de porcelana.

Jade era una joven alegre y divertida que no le importaba nada de lujos ni su posición ella era experta en danza del vientre y la elegida para danzarle a Ra en luna llena ya que una leyenda cuenta que si una mujer osa bailar y no es la elegida anubis y osiris le harán el juicio final pero se dice que cuanto nació jade 4 días brillo el sol sin obscurecer y todo el mundo decía ¡YA NACIO LA HIJA DE RA YA NACIO! Pero había algo impresionante en ella aparte de su belleza física e interior era una piedra ovalada verde encendido que colgaba de su cuello era un jade ahora podemos descubrir un poco sobre el origen del nombre de ella y el de la piedra. Esa piedra era especial ya que contenía poderes poderosos, el jade para los egipcios y algunas otras culturas es una piedra sagrada y considerada la mas hermosa de todas las piedras mas que el oro así que sabrán la importancia del jade si el oro es un regalo de los dioses el jade lo supera. Este bello collar rodeado de otras piedras preciosas del mismo color montado en oro podía hacer todo lo que hacían los 7 artículos del milenio y un poco mas... pero mas adelante veremos los poderes que tiene el collar de Ra sobre la hija de Ra ya que ella sin el collar era poderosa...

Uno de esto días Atem y sus sacerdotes fueron al palacio de Said para que este le presentara a sus hijas Atem vio todas pero una le llamo la atención y esa era Jade:

Atem: como te llamas?

Jade: me llamo Jade.

Atem: que hermoso nombre como el color de tus ojos¡

Atem: eres sorprendente mente bella como han dicho las malas lenguas¡¡

Las hermanas quedaron decepcionadas visto que a atem le llamaba la atención la menor de las hermanas.

Seth el sacerdote mano derecha del faraón se fijo también en la belleza de jade así olvidando también a las otras muchachas igual que los demás sacerdotes que se quedaron con la boca abierta admirando a jade...

Sacerdotisa Isis: Mi faraón usted ya a tomado una decisión?

Atem: si Said tengo que hablar contigo en privado

Said: claro Atem pasemos a mi despacho

En el despacho ambos se sentaron y uno de los dos rompió el silencio...

Said: ya escogió a cual de mis hijas vuestro faraón convertirá en su esposa.

Atem: una de ellas me dejo sorprendido.

Said: se puede saber cual?

Atem: la menor de sus hijas con una sorprendente belleza.

Said: mi hija Jade verdad? Ella es mi orgullo¡¡¡

Después de esto Atem y jade se casaron en una fastuosa boda con la aprobación y admiración de todos loe egipcios. Pero después las tragedias ocurrieron el sacerdote seth traiciono al faraón enamorándose de jade y pidiéndole duelo que si Atem pierde le daría Egipto y a Jade pero esta decidio pelear contra seto y morir juntos con Atem así causando la muerte de los dos valientes y poderosos faraones.

Cinco millones de años después...

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS EN LA ACTUALIDAD A YUGI Y A sUS AMIGOS... y como les cambiara la vida al conocer a una muchacha llamada jade que despertara muchas reacciones entre ellos y recuerdos milenarios.


	2. la elegida

5000 años después donde era una tierra de faraones cuando aún las pirámides eran jóvenes donde había una esplendorosa cultura, ahora ya han pasado milenios y lo que aun queda parado de una de las mas grandiosas civilizaciones no tiene el mismo significado... pero para el rey said y su familias siguen optando por las antiguas y complejas costumbres y por respetar las antiguas escrituras de sus antepasados Said gobernaba a Egipto con toda su familia que consistía: en 4 esposas (ya que su antigua religión politeístas había tenido influencia musulmana) y tenia 4 hijos y 6 hijas pero en especial había una de sus hijas considerada hija de Ra y reencarnación de la Reina Zhadi (zhadi y jade es el mismo nombre pero en diferente idioma) nos Referimos a Jade una mujer que va sufrir por buscar su realización personal, por saber quien es ella, por un matrimonio arreglado que no desea, por un amor prohibido, por una posición y un poder predestinado y por una vida que no deseo tener...

En eso toda la familia estaba reunida por que hoy para la Familia Rachid se festejaba algo muy importante...

Said: hoy es un día muy importante para nuestra familia ya que hoy se festejan 5 mil años de que nuestra familia tiene el poder en Egipto y hoy se cumplirán mas... ya que elegido a una de mis hijas e hijos para que cuando osiris y anubis me lleven a la otra vida me reemplaza y empiece su iniciación lo antes posible...

Todos estaban esperando la respuesta los hijos varones estaban seguros que no iba hacer una mujer y seria un hombre.

Said: silencio queridos míos déjenme hablar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Said: bueno el heredero o la heredera del trono de Ra, que va cuidar las sagradas escrituras, el que honrara el coegiptan (libro sagrado que es una combinación del libro de los muertos y el coran), el que va velar por el bienestar de la familia y dar un heredero al trono sera... la hija de Ra JADE.

TODOS SE QUEDARON ASOMBRADOS TODOS SABIAN EL FAVORITISMO QUE TENIA HACIA LA MENOR Y LA MAS BONITA DE LAS HIJAS PERO NUNCA SE IMAGINARON QUE AQUELLA MUCHACHA DE 15 AÑOS IBA SER LA ELEGIDA...

SAID: (escuchando los reclamos de sus hijos varones) escogí a jade por que es la mas indicada ya que ella tiene sangre pura, sabe todo de las sagradas escrituras, aprendió a jugar duelo de mountruos cuando tan solo tenia tres años y gano hay que decirlo y además es la portadora del collar de Ra y el brazalete del milenio y ahora ella mi hija adorada me va suceder pero antes tendrá que ir al templo de Ra ahorar para su iniciación y luego danzarle a los dioses para que nos den su aceptación pero eso se llevara a cabo dentro de 2 meses que es luna llena para que tengamos toda la fuerza de lo dioses...

Todos quedaron muy desconcertados hasta jade ya que ella por mucho tiempo vivió en Japón para estudiar y no pensó que su padre la iba tomar como candidata al trono ya que según sus hermanos estaba muy occidentalizada y era cierto ya que jade se acostumbro a todo lo de occidente pero sabia mejor que todos sus hermanos todas las tradiciones y rituales egipcios...

Al otro lado del hemisferio...

8:00 am (se oye una voz sumamente ridícula)

Salomón: yugi haragán baja a desayunar¡¡¡¡

Yugi: abuelito 5 minutititos mas...5...

Salomón: nada de 5 minutos ya te di 30 así que levántate por que recuerda al que madruga dios le ayuda y adema te tengo una sorpresa!

Yugi: ya voy!

En eso yugi baja bostezando y lagañoso:

Salomón: a yugi por fin despertaste!

Yugi: si abuelo que deseas?

Salomón: (ridículamente emocionado) bueno nietecito que crees en el acilo se ancianos que vamos ya que nos dan comida gratis gane un concurso de bingo!

Yugi:(desinteresado) aa felicidades abuelito para eso me levantaste?'(enojado) para decirme que ganaste un mugroso juego de bingo!

Salomón: bueno es que en ese juego había un premio y yo me lo gane! Y adivina que me gane?

Yugi: que abuelito una dentadura nueva?

Salomón: no eso fue la otra vez querido yugi esta vez gane tu sueño hecho realidad iremos a Egipto!

Yugi y yami: (boquiabiertos) abuelito de veras iremos que bien!

Salomón: si si es muy emocionante además haya tengo a unos amigos nos iremos en una semana mas o menos

Yugi se había emocionado pero mas yami ya que tenia la oportunidad de ir al lugar donde había nacido.

En otro lugar de domino city: (en una junta)

Pegasus: bueno caballeros si ponemos una franquicia de compañías industriales en Egipto haríamos un gran negocio ya que el cairo es considerada la ciudad mas importante del momento además de que mi amigo el rey said nos apoyaría así que díganme que opinan si dicen que si mañana inmediatamente me voy a el cairo a visitar a mi estimado amigo.

Socios: claro pegasus claro es estupenda idea

Otro socio: y además ya que se cumplen 5 mil años del reinado de los Rachid.

Otro socio: me enterado que le rey ya escogió un sucesor pero se sabrá en 2 meses.

En eso llega otro accionista...

Pegasus: mi querido seto kaiba que bueno que te dignas ha venir te tenemos que informar de algo...

Kaiba: ahora que paso pegasus?

Pegasus: que pondremos una franquicia en Egipto

Kaiba: debo admitir que es una buena decisión de hecho mañana iré halla ya que estamos poniendo oficinas de kaiba corp en el cairo y ese buena idea invertir por halla ya que es el país mas rico del mundo...

Pegasus: entonces esta todo arreglado mañana yo también me voy al cairo para arreglar todo...

En Egipto...

Marik: hermana estas ahí?

Ishizu: si marik que pasa?

Marik: hoy se cumple el día

Ishizu: si es cierto hoy cumpliste 25 años

Marik: me pregunto el rey cumplirá su promesa?

Ishizu: yo creo que si ya que la palabra de un hombre vale por un contrato y además mi padre y el eran muy amigos...


End file.
